realmofkirinarfandomcom-20200215-history
Helios
Note: Due to constraints on Wikia, this article is just a shadow of the full thing. If you want a richer and more informative article about Helios, click this link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ymyM2f8avruWXFH_mTcFqhoxQt7yg0XjFXQELwEx05o/edit?usp=sharing Terrain The Golden Kingdom of Helios is one of the largest countries in Kirinar. It is extremely coastal, with many peninsulas, a mix of sandy and rocky beaches, and a vast expanse of fertile land inland. Within Helios also lies some of the largest lakes in the world and one of the largest mountains in the world, Mt. Athos. There are also many large forests but they are not dense. The weather in Helios is hot and dry all year except during winter it snows heavily some of the more mountainous places and frequently rains everywhere else. Helios’s main exports are wheat, marble, olives, incense, wine, fish, salt, silver, and gold. Helios’s main imports are cotton, fruit, and iron. Helios is home to a massive fish market. With both a large amount of freshwater and saltwater locations to fish in, there is no lack of hunting grounds and variety. Lamb, goat, and chicken are the three most common types of farm animals, herded in a wide variety of locations all around Helios. Helios’s large wheat output comes from a vast expanse of richly fertile land near the center of the country. Olive and frankincense groves are also numerous throughout Helios since the rough coastal terrain is perfect for such plants to thrive in. Religion All religions and faiths are tolerated but the national religion of Helios is called Syntherionism. This is the worship of Syntherion, the god of the sun, sky, birds, and lightning. Followers of Syntherion are called Syntheri. Syntherion is a benevolent god but is also a god of action and justice. Adherents of Syntherion practice hospitality, good leadership, and freedom of choice. Syntherion’s origins are not known but it is said that he is the one and only god who has always been, always is, and always will be. He led House Kelwynd to glory and his power is known throughout Helios. There and hundreds, if not thousands of churches, priests, monasteries, and monks who follow Syntherion. Females are also allowed to be clergy and clergy are allowed to marry and have children. However if a priest or priestess of Syntherion gets a divorce, he/she is no longer allowed to remarry, seeing as it was Syntherion’s will for that person to lead a celibate life from there on out. Syntheri are expected to attend church services at least once a week. The Liturgy of Syntherion is about an hour long and consists of scripture readings, songs, prayers, and petitions to Syntherion. The ranks of Syntheri clergy is as follows: Neophyte, Acolyte, Deacon, Priest, Bishop, Exarch, Primarch. There are only four Exarchs and one Primarch. An exarch for each province except for the Vasilios province which is overseen by the Primarch. Way of Life The people of Helios (Demonyms: Helian/Helioid) are kind but stubborn. A typical Helioid would invite a complete stranger over for dinner and give them plenty to eat, but if someone tried to rob a single copper coin off of a typical Helioid, male or female, they would fight back as if their life depended on it. The main language of Helios is Hellenic. A language also shared by Camdeon and Arcadia. Most Helioids are also fluent-ish in the common tongue but view Hellenic as a far superior language. Heliball is similar to modern volleyball except the ball used is larger and heavier. Competitors use a combination of their heads, knees, feet, and hands in order to volley the ball down at the opposing side. The people of Helios often engage in feuding between houses, towns, and regions. These feuds can be quite bloody if they go on for too long. Because of this, “Grudge-Bearer” is often a title given to the head of a group in a feud with another. Despite having a reputation for feuds, if an external force were to threaten Helios, the people would band together in defence of their home. National Sports For entertainment, Helioids enjoy going to chariot races, tournaments, wrestling, footraces, Heliball, gaming, and gambling. They often become quite competitive however, and old rivalries can spring back up in the middle of a competition. The Rules to Rule The people of Helios (Demonyms: Helian/Helioid) are kind but stubborn. A typical Helioid would invite a complete stranger over for dinner and give them plenty to eat, but if someone tried to rob a single copper coin off of a typical Helioid, male or female, they would fight back as if their life depended on it. The main language of Helios is Hellenic. A language also shared by Camdeon and Arcadia. Most Helioids are also fluent-ish in the common tongue but view Hellenic as a far superior language. For entertainment, Helioids enjoy going to chariot races, tournaments, wrestling, footraces, Heliball, gaming, and gambling. They often become quite competitive however, and old rivalries can spring back up in the middle of a competition. Heliball is similar to modern volleyball except the ball used is larger and heavier. Competitors use a combination of their heads, knees, feet, and hands in order to volley the ball down at the opposing side. The people of Helios often engage in feuding between houses, towns, and regions. These feuds can be quite bloody if they go on for too long. Because of this, “Grudge-Bearer” is often a title given to the head of a group in a feud with another. Despite having a reputation for feuds, if an external force were to threaten Helios, the people would band together in defence of their home. Populous The most common non-human races to see in Helios are Merfolk and Dwarves. The Merfolk have recently engaged in a strong alliance with Helios ever since Sun King Vronti Kelwynd married Aisling Muirgen and took her as his Sun Queen. The Dwarves and Helios have been friends but never allies. This friendship started when Sun King Eleftherios Kelwynd The Bold hired a band of Dwarven Rhino Riders to assist him in his desperate war to keep the throne. This started a tradition of having a unit of Dwarven Rhino Riders always ready to defend the throne. All races are accepted in Helios though, for the Helioids tend to see people for their merits and not their appearances. The only exception is Orcs due to the constant trouble that they cause. The one thing that is hardly tolerated in Helios is most kinds of magic. Elemental and especially death magic is seen as counter to the Helian way of life and far too dangerous and unpredictable to be kept around. Healing magic and enchantments are allowed although all enchanted items and mages need to be registered. Even then, certain enchantments are outlawed. Any other kinds of magic are never to be used and may result in imprisonment, a fine, or even death. On rare occasions the Sun King has allowed a court mage in the capitol but doing so is seen by some as a sign of weakness and untrustworthiness.